


Вся правда о Сивилле

by Korue



Category: Gintama, Psycho-Pass
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По мотивам 15-16 серий ПП.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вся правда о Сивилле

И вот это случилось. На высоте трёх сотен метров над землёй, на продуваемой всеми ветрами площадке стояли двое.  
– Итак, ты Хиджиката Тоширо.  
– Такасуги Шинске.  
После стольких лет бесплодных поисков и неотступного следования к своей цели они наконец встретились. Две пары глаз смотрели с одинаковой свирепой радостью, а весь мир, фальшивый и неважный, остался где-то за пределами голографических стен. 

Семью часами ранее.

Такасуги сидел у окна и читал книгу в непрозрачной пластиковой обложке. Он настолько погрузился в чтение, что Бан Саю пришлось кашлянуть, привлекая его внимание.  
– Нам пора.  
Такасуги кивнул, заложил страницу карандашом и встал из-за стола. Бан Сай посмотрел на книгу с любопытством. Интересно, что это – Оруэлл? Замятин? Может быть, Платон? Сам Бан фанател по Дику, но говорить об этом стеснялся. Он был недостаточно начитанным, чтобы поддерживать диалог с таким человеком, как Такасуги.  
Такасуги в свою очередь смотрел на книгу с сожалением, ведь до конца оставалось всего двадцать страниц. С другой стороны, это был хороший стимул – если всё пройдет, как задумано, он сможет вернуться и узнать – сумел ли Щелкунчик победить Крысиную Королеву.  
– Пойдём, Бан Сай, – сказал он воодушевлённо, – уничтожим этот прогнивший мир!

Прежде чем подвести итоги своей речи, Мацудайра окинул взглядом боевую мощь Бюро – всю дюжину человек – и приложился к фляге с виски.  
– Одним словом, вы должны отправиться на улицы и утихомирить несколько тысяч человек с помощью двух гранат и дубинки. Хочу сказать, что вы, ребята, всегда мне нравились. Мне будет вас не хватать.  
Сого поднял руку.  
– То есть, мы имеем право делать с горожанами всё, что угодно, не взирая на их Психо-Паспорт? – уточнил он.  
– Именно.  
– Вау.  
Следом руку поднял инспектор Тэцуноске. Наверняка у него была фамилия, записанная где-то в личном деле, но все – от карателей до дронов – звали его просто Тэцу.  
– Простите, мы должны будем вступить в рукопашный бой?  
– Точно.  
– Ой, – сказал Тэцу и повалился обратно в кресло.  
Хиджиката покосился в его сторону и столкнулся взглядом с Сасаки. Тот моментально сделал вид, что ему, привилегированному инспектору с идеально-чистым Психо-Паспорттом, даже смотреть на карателя противно. Хиджиката усмехнулся. Однажды он увидел, как Сасаки кормит карателя Нобуме пончиками – после этого его уже невозможно было воспринимать всерьёз.  
– Подойдите за оружием, – приказал Мацудайра.  
Кагура, Сого и Нобуме сорвались со своих мест раньше, чем он договорил.  
Нобуме взяла сразу две дубинки, держа их как мечи, Сого посмотрел на неё и взял три. Кагура окинула его пренебрежительным взглядом.  
– Зачем тебе третья палка, эй? Пытаешься что-то компенсировать?  
Сого мерзко ухмыльнулся.  
– Интересно, что компенсирует тебе нехватку мозгов? Может, мне стукнуть тебя дубинкой?  
– Палки можно засовывать в дырки, – понимающе кивнула Нобуме.  
Окита и Кагура почему-то перестали спорить и покраснели.

Когда все рассаживались по машинам, Шинпачи настигла неприятная новость.  
– Шинпачи-кун, то есть, инспектор Шимура, – сказал Кондо-сан, – я возьму Гинтоки-куна и Кагуру-чан, а ты поезжай с Сого и То… Хиджикатой-куном.  
– А… есть, – пробормотал Шинпачи.  
Не то чтобы он имел что-то против, просто это было непривычно. Гинтоки и Кагура, конечно, не являлись идеальными подчинёнными, но с ними он уже сработался. Кагура при всей своей грубости была доброй девушкой, а Гинтоки, несмотря на внешний цинизм, частенько его поддерживал. Что же касается Хиджикаты и Окиты… Шинпачи посмотрел в их сторону.  
– Это же просто праздник какой-то, – рассуждал Окита. – Нам выдали оружие неконтролируемое Сивиллой. То есть, я могу – совершенно случайно – взорвать гранатой своего напарника, и мне за это ничего не будет.  
– Ерунда, – фыркнул Хиджиката, – гранаты всего лишь шарахают током. А вот дубинкой можно забить своего напарника до смерти – в целях самообороны, конечно.   
Шинпачи тяжело вздохнул и поплёлся к своим новым подчинённым.

Первое время после того как команды отправились в город, всё было тихо – проезжали относительно спокойную зону государственных учреждений. А вот спустя четверть часа начали поступать первые донесения.  
– Наткнулись на группу из пятидесяти человек, дерущихся друг с другом, – равнодушно докладывала Нобуме. – На данный момент конфликт исчерпан. Наши потери – инспектор Тэцуноске упал в обморок. Что касается мятежников – им всем нужно в реанимацию.  
– Находимся перед зданием торгового центра! – истерично кричал каратель из команды Сасаки. – Инспектор велел нам запереться в машине, а сам пошёл внутрь. Сначала было очень шумно, а потом всё стихло. Просим разрешения применить оружие против инспектора, если он вернётся!  
«А может, и выкрутимся», подумал Мацудайра и снова приложился к виски.

Кондо и Гинтоки стояли перед патрульной машиной и наблюдали за тем, как Кагура превращает неорганизованную толпу мародёров в аккуратные штабеля бесчувственных тел.  
– А мне их жаль, – сказал Кондо, – они ведь тоже жертвы.  
– Это точно, – кивнул Гинтоки, – любой, кто выступит против Кагуры – жертва. По умолчанию.  
Сбоку на Кондо бросился какой-то молодчик в шлеме.  
– Я не про это, – Кондо поднырнул под занесенной арматуриной и впечатал кулак в солнечное сплетение нападавшего.   
Гинтоки со своей стороны уложил ещё двоих.  
– Я боюсь, – продолжил Кондо, – что после такого потрясения город уже не оправится. Даже если мы восстановим порядок, этот мир уже не будет прежним.

– А нам не нужно что-нибудь сделать? – нервничая, спросил Шинпачи.  
Хиджиката выдохнул дым в окно.  
– Сого развлекается. Мы будем только мешать.  
– Я имею в виду – сделать что-нибудь с Окитой-саном.  
– Зачем? – искренне удивился Хиджиката. – Всё нормально.  
По мнению Шинпачи в том, чтобы за считанные минуты уложить пару десятков вооружённых людей, а потом с маньячным смехом гоняться за оставшимися, ничего нормального не было. Но это мнение он решил придержать при себе. Тем более что Окита уже возвращался.  
– Готово! – весело сообщил он, плюхаясь на заднее сиденье. – Эти ребята до утра не очнутся – сэкономим на наручниках. Куда нам теперь?  
Шинпачи склонился над экраном и нахмурился.  
– Вам не кажется это странным?   
На интерактивной карте окрашенные в красный очаги волнений сливались в почти идеальный круг. С тёмной серединой.  
– Возле башни Ноны ничего не происходит, – взволнованно сказал Шинпачи. – Если правда, что все эти беспорядки спланированы Такасуги, то не может ли это быть частью его плана?  
Каратели молчали: Окита словно заснул, Хиджиката курил с равнодушным видом.   
– Он же выступает против системы Сивиллы! – привёл последний аргумент Шинпачи. – Может быть, он устроил всё это, чтобы выманить нас подальше в город и беспрепятственно проникнуть в башню?  
Хиджиката выбросил окурок в окно и протянул руку.  
– С тебя десятка.  
Окита вздохнул, но вложил купюру в его ладонь. Шинпачи растеряно заморгал.  
– Вы о чём-то поспорили?  
– Ага, я сказал, что ты небезнадёжен, а вот Сого ставил на то, что ты – всего лишь приложение к очкам.  
– Эй!   
– Ну что, инспектор, какие будут распоряжения? – весело спросил Окита.  
Шинпачи сглотнул, но постарался взять себя в руки.  
– Немедленно возвращаемся в башню Ноны!  
– Как прикажете.  
Хиджиката и Окита переглянулись с одинаковыми усмешками, и, несмотря на драматизм ситуации, Шинпачи понял, что тоже улыбается – азартно и зло. Ещё немного, ещё совсем немного и они наконец-то встретят Такасуги лицом к лицу.

Охранные дроны были уничтожены, входные двери – распахнуты. Худшие опасения подтверждались.   
– Лифт не работает, – сказал Окита мрачно. – А может, к чёрту этого Такасуги? Ещё не хватало бегать по лестницам в небоскрёбе.  
– Окита-сан, что вы такое говорите!  
Не слушая их, Хиджиката пытался дозвониться в штаб. На пятом сигнале экран наконец посветлел, явив им заспанную физиономию Ямазаки. На его щеке темнел отпечаток клавиатуры.  
– Заки! Какого чёрта спишь на работе?   
Тот только зевнул.  
– Я не умею махать дубинками, так что, у меня выходной.  
– У тебя не бывает выходных, дубина! Ну-ка, подключись к камерам в башне Ноны, проверь, не происходит ли там что-нибудь подозрительное.  
– А волшебное слово?  
– Быстро!  
Ямазаки душераздирающе зевнул и уселся за терминалом поудобнее.  
– Вот всегда так, – пожаловался он, молниеносно щёлкая клавишами, – нет бы, проявить немного уважения, назвать меня Богом Информации, например.  
– Был бы ты грудастой красоткой, я бы ещё подумал. Ну что там?  
– Готово. Так… у начальника тех.отдела на стене плакат из Плейбоя – это очень подозрительно, не находите?  
– Не на то внимание обращаешь!

Сого неспеша двигался вперёд, бесшумно ступая по заменявшей пол решётке. Под ногами, над головой и по бокам от него переплетались провода и возвышались трубы, причудливо подсвеченные светом аварийных ламп. Всё это напоминало локации к компьютерной игре, но Сого не жаловался. Это всё равно было лучше, чем переться за Такасуги на девяностый этаж, учитывая, что грузовой лифт, найденный для них Ямазаки, поднимался только до семидесятого.  
Штурмовать вершину отправились Хиджиката с инспектором, и это Сого тоже устраивало. В Хиджикате ещё остались какие-то понятия о профессиональной этике – случись что, он бы защитил очкарика. От Сого такой благотворительности ждать было бесполезно. Поэтому он отправился на поиски хакера в одиночку, не считая голоса Ямазаки в наушнике.   
– А теперь сверни направо.  
Сого свернул и каким-то чудом успел пригнуться, уходя от удара. Волосы на затылке взъерошило движением воздуха.   
– Что-то случилось?  
– Хреновый из тебя навигатор, – сообщил Сого сквозь зубы.  
В темноте виден был только силуэт нападавшего – крепкого здоровяка в шлеме. Сого перехватил дубинку поудобнее и бросился в атаку, метнулся в сторону, оттолкнулся от перил и с силой ударил широким концом дубинки в горло противнику прямо под краем шлема. Тут даже электрический разряд был не нужен – с раздробленным кадыком не живут. Сого пинком отправил обмякшее тело через перила и наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть оружие нападавшего. Циркулярная пила.  
– Ух ты, – прошептал Сого, нежно погладив ещё тёплый корпус. – Спасибо, Санта. Я был плохим мальчиком, но всё равно спасибо.  
– Окита-кун, – позвал Ямазаки, – всё в порядке?  
– Да. Можешь отдыхать, Заки, дальше я справлюсь сам.  
Сого отключил наушник, поднял пилу и уверенно направился вперёд. Это приключение нравилось ему всё больше.

Хиджиката с трудом перевёл дух и огляделся. Стены здесь заменяла голограмма, и дыхание вырывалось изо рта облачками пара – сейчас Хиджиката был даже благодарен за пробежку на двадцать этажей вверх. Во-первых, он разогрелся, во-вторых, потерял инспектора. Во время встречи с Такасуги всевидящее око Сивиллы было ни к чему.  
Над головой зазвенело – кто-то спускался по винтовой лестнице. Хиджиката задрал голову, чувству нетерпение и охотничий азарт, какого уже давно не испытывал. Вот сейчас он увидит врага, на поиски которого потратил три года жизни…  
Такасуги выглядел точь-в-точь как на фотографии, разве что, был слишком бледным и слегка дрожал. Ну да, наверху, наверное, было ещё холоднее.  
– Итак, – сказал Такасуги, клацая зубами, – ты – Хиджиката Тоширо.  
– Такасуги Шинске, – отозвался Хиджиката.   
Взбираться вверх по лестнице не хотелось, и он замолчал, выжидая, когда противник спустится вниз.

Разговор не клеился, и Такасуги решил, что нужно немного разрядить обстановку.  
– Why so serious? – спросил он на чистейшем английском языке.  
Хиджиката нахмурился. Он не понял сказанного, но догадался, что его оскорбили.  
– Фак ю! – ответил он с акцентом, но от души.  
Пришёл черёд Такасуги хмуриться. Этого выражения в англо-корейском разговорнике Бан Сая, по которому он учил английский, не было.  
Впрочем, как и любой злой гений, он умел уводить разговор в сторону от скользких тем.  
– Ты производишь впечатление умного человека, – соврал он из вежливости. – Никогда не размышлял на отвлечённые темы? Что было раньше, курица или яйцо? Сколько ангелов уместится на острие иглы? Сколько энергии поглощает такой мощный компьютер как Сивилла?  
– И снятся ли андроидам электроовцы? – продолжил за него Хиджиката.  
Такасуги осёкся. Он видел эту книгу у Бан Сая и собирался взять почитать сразу после Щелкунчика. Начитанность оппонента его поразила.   
На самом деле, у Хиджикаты просто было живое воображение, а книгу он в последний раз держал в руках лет десять назад. Это было «Пособие по самообороне». Ничего принципиально нового Хиджиката из него не извлёк и с тех пор предпочитал теории практику. Такасуги этого не знал и растерялся.  
– А что если я скажу…  
– «Люк, я твой отец»? – перебил Хиджиката, ухмыляясь.  
– «Звёздные войны. Новая надежда», – немедленно среагировал Такасуги.  
Они посмотрели друг на друга с интересом.

Когда запыхавшийся Шинпачи наконец взобрался по лестнице, Хиджиката и Такасуги ожесточённо сражались, выкрикивая какие-то непонятные фразы.  
– Анакин не виноват! – доказывал Такасуги, подсечкой укладывая Хиджикату на лопатки и наваливаясь сверху.  
– А кто его заставил убивать жену? – парировал Хиджиката, ударом ноги сбрасывая с себя противника. – Сидхи?  
– Он застал жену с лучшим другом на уединённой планете, – возмущённо орал Такасуги, блокируя удар. – Что ещё он мог подумать?  
– А поговорить?  
– Тебя бы на его место!  
Шинпачи навёл на дерущихся Доминатор и раскрыл рот от изумления – криминальный коэффициент обоих превысил отметку в пять сотен и продолжал неуклонно расти.  
Сивилла неспроста запретила все двенадцать фильмов «Звёздных Войн» к показу на территории страны.

В комнату, где находилась Сивилла, Сого ввалился в совершенно инфернальном состоянии. Во-первых, его новообретённая пила застряла в шлеме какого-то придурка, так что, пришлось сражаться с помощью дубинок – благо их было три. Во-вторых, его угораздило подобрать рацию, по которой переговаривались преступники, и вступить в диалог с каким-то нудным корейцем. Это было ошибкой. Обменявшись парой формальных фраз о Добре и Зле, они перешли к изощрённым оскорблениям – неприятно признавать, но кореец оказался достойным противником.   
Четверть часа проплутав по тёмным коридорам, вырезав всех встреченных амбалов в шлемах и потеряв всё оружие, включая Доминатор, Сого в принципе был готов убивать и голыми руками.  
– Ну держись, узкоглазый, – заявил он, возникая в дверях, как дух мщения. – Ещё не хватало, чтобы всякие понаехавшие учили меня жизни!  
Кореец не отреагировал – он неподвижно стоял перед терминалом Сивиллы, словно обратился в соляной столб. Сого подошёл ближе и пощёлкал пальцами у него перед носом.  
– Эй, ты что перегрелся, пока взламывал пароль? Закоротило?  
Кореец моргнул и посмотрел на него стеклянными глазами.  
– Это нечто, – сказал он медленно. – Если об этом кто-нибудь узнает…  
– Ты о чём?  
Сого пригляделся к Сивилле. Терминал как терминал, разве что огромный, с десятками мониторов – ничего особен… Он замер, не веря своим глазам.  
– И эта штука контролировала жизни всей страны! – продолжал кореец. – Эта новость взорвёт общество. Да что там – уничтожит мир, который мы знаем!  
Сого сглотнул и вытер холодный пот со лба. Узкоглазый был прав – если даже его проняло, можно представить, что станет с простыми гражданами.  
– И поэтому никто ничего не узнает!  
На пороге стоял пошатывающийся Мацудайра с Доминатором в одной руке и флягой в другой.  
– Старик, ты знал об этом?!  
– Конечно, – Мацудайра икнул. – Как ты думаешь, почему я так много пью?   
Он вальяжно махнул Доминатором.  
– Вы арестованы за попытку взлома Сивиллы. Осуждены и приговорены к смертной казни. Приговор будет приведён в исполнение немедленно.  
– Эй, старик, – пробормотал Сого, – ты совсем упился? Это же я, Окита Сого!   
– Сого… я ведь тебя ещё пацаном помню… Жаль, что ты переметнулся на сторону врага – Кондо расстроится.  
– Я не…  
Мацудайра наставил на него Доминатор.  
– Криминальный Коэффициент: 268, – сообщил приятный женский голос, голос Сивиллы, который Сого слышал множество раз до этого. – Каратель Бюро, рекомендован парали…  
Голос дрогнул, исказился и захрипел.   
– Пара… пр…, – что-то щёлкнуло, и голос бодро доложил. – Программа выполнила недопустимую ошибку и будет закрыта.  
– Что?! – Мацудайра потряс Доминатор, похлопал им по ладони – без толку.  
– Можете отправить в наш сервисный центр отчёт об ошибке, – вещал голос с неприятным энтузиазмом. – Наши специалисты обязательно вам помогут.  
– Этого следовало ожидать, – сказал кореец флегматично, – странно, что раньше не заглючило.  
Сого похлопал Мацудайру по плечу.  
– Забудь, старик, – сказал он почти добродушно, – с этим ничего не поделаешь.  
Он вытащил флягу из ослабевших пальцев Мацудайры и, жмурясь, сделал большой глоток. Мир сразу показался как-то добрее. Сого широким жестом протянул флягу корейцу – тому явно требовалось – и снова взглянул в сторону Сивиллы.  
Огромный терминал казался надёжным и незыблемым, по десяткам мониторов с невероятной скоростью бежали ровные колонки цифр – идеальная система, поддерживающая мир и порядок в целой стране.  
Вот только, на каждом чёртовом мониторе, в левом верхнем углу каждого окна проклятой программы гордо красовался логотип – как приговор – «Майкрософт».


End file.
